The Webhead(Discontinued)
by MegaSpiderMan12345
Summary: A new and Remastered version is up go read it!
1. Webhead Chapter 1-Where it all begins

SWIRLY! A young buff man by the name of Flash Thompson yelled as he put a boys head inside a toilet flushing the toilet rapidly 3 jocks were behind him watching and laughing as he did so Eugene pulled the boys head from the toilet causing him to helplessy drop to the floor Flash then kicked him once in the side MAYBE THAT WILL TEACH YOU PARKER he said walking away the 3 jocks following him laughing loudly Peter laid helplessy on the ground his hair was wet and his backpack which was right next to him was ripped open he began to stand this is my life…. He said grabbing his ripped backpack he walked out from the bathroom he went to his locker and punched in the code and opening he turned his head to see the love of his life Mary Jane Watson…He whispered to himself looking at her but he then saw Flash walk to her and kiss her roughly on the lips even though She is the love of my life with flash Thompson….. He said to himself he walked out from the school he looked around he saw a dark black classic convertible he pulled open the door sitting down Hey uncle Ben he said turning his head to his uncle His uncle looked at him before speaking saying How was your day?

The usual… He said sighing looking down His uncle Ben sighed as well before starting up the engine and driving out from the parking spot

The door to peters room was pushed open peter entered looking around the room was littered with weights and there was ripped posters of science fairs he went too and there was a book on genes and radiation on his bed opened halfway read he then he felt like he was forgetting something that was gonna happen he then saw a permission slip on his bed his eyes widened slightly

Oh yeah were having a field trip tomorrow to go to oscorp he said before taking off his shirt looking at his frail body he sighed he could see his own rib cage

Well…. Let me go show uncle ben and aunt may the permission slip…He said walking out the room

Norman Osborn was sitting in his study on his seat infront of his desk he had a phone to his ear He heard two knocks Someones knocking wait right quick he said

Who is it?

Its me dad…Harry Osborn said

Come in. Norman said with venom in his voice harry walked in and gulped before walking to the desk

Dad… I need help with my homework peters busy so I decided I would go to yo-

HARRY! Norman yelled out causing Harry to jump

One of THE OSBORNS MAIN CODES is don't ask for help until you learn that im ashamed to even you call you a Osborn! Or even my son in general Now leave!

I HATE YOU DAD! Harry said rushing out the room he shut the door so hard one of the portraits with Norman next to his pregnant wife fell and shattered Norman sighed

Im back so is the OZ good for human testing? He said with a large smile on his face


	2. The WebHead Chapter 2-The Hero is born

Peter was sitting on his seat in the classroom taking notes and occasionally looking at Mary Jane he sighed and looked down and continued to take notes he then stopped and put his notes in his book and he put his pencil in his pocket

Alright class get in a line and walk out of the school and enter the bus one by one NO pushing the teacher said everyone stood and walked out from the class Suddenly Harry went over behind him

Hey Peter Harry said He turned to harry saying Oh hey

Are you forgetting anything? Harry said with a hint of disappointment Peter then thought

Oh my god… Im so sorry harry I was so busy…

This is your 4th time doing that! You cant bring up any excuses you promised you would help

I had to go to my father and look like a total retard! He gave me one of his lectures

Oh don't ask for help that's one of the main Osborn Codes! And the homework is due tomorrow! This is important Harry said with a hint of anger in his tone

Harry im so sorry forgive me please I promise I will do it today! Okay?

Harry sighed well Okay you better mean it this time Harry said

And I see the way your looking at Mary Jane oh don't tell me your crushing on her Harry whispered to Peter

What?! No! He said

Peter has a crush peter has a crush! Harry whispered back snickering as they stepped into the bus Peter sat in the back and harry sat right next to him

Nope its not true Peter said

Dude Don't lie I knew it you have been always been looking at her that way since second grade! Harry said

Ugh shut up! Peter said crossing his arms

There was a minute silence

ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I admit I Like her! Peter said

I knew it hehe Harry said

Alright class were here The teacher said Harry and Peter stood and walked harry went forward and Peter followed he looked at Mary Jane as she stood up with Flash Flash Looked at Peter

Who you looking at Parker? Flash said with a growl Uhh no one Peter said picking up his speed

The students began to walk inside the building

Woah….. Peter said out loud to himself This is awesome He said he walked looking around

He heard Eugene and all 3 of jocks and close to half of the students Say Ugh Boring!

The teacher put a finger to his lips saying SHUSH listening

I got to go use the bathroom One of the students by the name of albert said to the scientist The scientist nodded pointing to a door Go all the way down the hallway and then to the left theres a bathroom there it's a large building don't get lost. He said Albert nodded before walking to the door and opening it he walked inside the hallway Peter saw the Jocks and Eugene follow

He knew what they were gonna do he hesitantly took a step forward he was so tempted to just stay but he remembered what his uncle Ben said With great power comes great responsibility He whispered to himself he balled up his fist DAMNIT! He whispered to himself

I also have to go use the bathroom He said before rushing to the door he opened it and ran into the hallway seeing Flash have him pinned Flash had his fist lifted ready to pummel Poor Albert

STOP! Peter yelled noticing what he got himself into instantly regretting his choice

Flash let go of Albert and pushed him away to the other jocks

You Have a death wish parker?

Maybe… Peter said

Hold him Flash said Two jocks walked to him while the third one stood next to flash

Peter let his instinct take control as soon as the jocks came up behind him he stepped on both of their feet earning a cry of pain as soon as flash saw this he ran forward Peter saw flash tense up so he ran to the side quickly dodging a punch that was thrown at him the punch hitting one of the jocks who tried to hold him Peter ran past flash quickly running down the hallway as quick as he could he heard flash say GET UP YOU LITTLE WUSSIES GO FIND HIM NOW! AND BRING HIM TO ME

That gave peter the adrenaline he needed to pick up his speed Peter Took a turn running quickly as possible he ran into a guy holding a tank that held a red and blue spider the tank fell and shattered but the red and blue spider managed to cling to peters shoe and crawl up A door to a room was opened and Peter ran straight directly into the door knocking him down he groaned in pain rubbing his head To see Mary Jane come out the Womens Room

Oh my god im so sorry Mary Jane said

She saw flash and quickly helped peter up and pushed him inside the closet room

Why are you helping me? Peter said confused

No time to explain if you don't want a black eye and broken bones get in! She shut the door he heard Flash And his jocks walk to Mary Jane

Have you seen Parker?!

Uh yeah I saw him go in that direction She said pointing down the hallway

Suddenly The red and blue spider crawled on his wrist it bit down on his vein on his wrist OW he said trying not to be loud he knocked the spider off quickly he began to feel dizzy As the venom in his body Began to do its work on his cells he fell down groaning in pain before shutting his eyes


	3. Webhead Chapter 1-The powers are discove

Norman sat on his chair in his study thinking hard of what he would do he rubbed his forehead he reached into the drawer in his desk he pulled out a sheet of paper laying it on the table written on the paper was his test results from a recent visit to the hospital he sighed

DAMN IT! He yelled before knocking off the computer and books on top of the desk in anger he slammed his hands down on the desk

A security guard opened the door slightly Is everything okay Mr Osborn? The security guard he said with a hint of worry uh yes everything is alright he said slowly calming down Okay…. The security guard said before shutting the door gently he then thought of his visit to the hospital last week

Flashback: Norman walked inside the hospital room he looked nervous but he had a little confidence he walked to the doctor So how did the tests go? He said using the little confidence he had left

…. The doctor stayed silent Well? Norman said losing close to all the confidence he had

The test was positive…. You have cancer by the looks of it its stress based I'm sorry…

Norman was silent the doctor walked out of the hospital room Stay strong He said as he walked out

Present: There might be a chance that the OZ will help me I will not fall over and die a dogs death… But they said the OZ is not ready for human testing…. But its worth the risk he hesitantly clicked the button on his button Tell all the Scientist they can leave early alright? Norman said not that hesitant anymore

Its time….Norman said

AHHHH! Peter yelled out as he woke up he looked around the closet quickly his heart beating so fast it felt like it would come out of his chest he slowly stood OW OW OW OW OW damn my body is sore… He said he slowly opened the door pushing it slowly open he walked out and pushed the door shut and walked down the hallway he opened the door walking out of the hallway to where the expedition took place he looked around HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He was still in a daze and he still felt a burning sensation through his body he walked to the exit pushing it open he did not notice the red light turned into a green one he walked across the road to the other sidewalk suddenly he got a gigantic ringing sensation through his spine and his brain to the point it was painful he turned to the side a truck was driving at him the driver beeped repeatedly suddenly Peter did a flip up into the air avoiding the truck he fell toward a building his eyes widened NO NO NO WOAH AHHHHH he embraced for impact shutting his eyes but for some reason he did not feel any pain or anything he slowly opened his eyes looking down he then noticed that his hands and feet were sticking to the building oh my god…. He whispered to himself he was both freaked out but he was also interested

Am I freaking sticking to a building! Come on this has to be a dream He said He pulled off one of his hands from the building and slapped himself once he saw he was not waking up Come on! He slapped himself again OUCH! alright that one hurt but if this is not a dream then what is it?! He then remembered when he was bitten by that odd red and blue spider

But how can A freaking spider bite do this to me He said he wondered what else he could do

Im curious of what else I could do though he begun to climb up the building slowly trying to get the hang of it he pulled himself to the top of the building feeling like he was about to vomit he stood and turned to the other building he gulped and started backing up to the other edge of the building AHHHHHHH he yelled like it was a type of battle cry he ran forward as quick as he could he then leaped landing on the other building he rolled along the building leaping on to his hands and springing off his hands into the air over 2 building he fell toward the edge of the next building AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH He land on the edge and the edge broke off causing him to fall he quickly tried to cling to the wall like he did last time finally his hands made contact to the building he continued to fall he feel wind going through his hair friction beginning to slow him down his fingers began to burn because of the friction he finally came to a stop he pulled his hands and feet away causing him to drop next to a dumpster in the alleyway I should so tell Harry about this speaking about harry… Oh crap! I forgot I got to help him with his homework he was about to walk off but noticed a ad in the dumpster he grabbed it and begun to read it to himself Fight a professional wrestler in 3 minutes the reward will be 10 grand…. Aunt Mays hospital bills has been going up after her heart attack 2 months ago Uncle Ben has a low paying job…. He said Its in the morning. I will skip school and sneak out the house


	4. The WebHead-Uncle Ben

Norman walked inside Oscorp he looked around two security guards he walked to the two guards in front of the lab door I need to go inside to go check on the OZ serum and look at that updates the scientist made yesterday Alright yes sir One of the guards said the other one nodded and they both stepped out the way Norman entered shutting the door he then sat down quickly right in front of a desk which had a computer and some folders and test results

Computer Activate Project OZ He said suddenly a text appeared on the screen which said password?

Project Green suddenly the floor behind him opened up and a huge glass chamber came out he walked in and took off his shirt Close chamber and activate OZ process… he grabbed little tubes that hung from the top of the glass chamber he stabbed one in his wrist and another in his other wrist suddenly a green gas is sprayed into the huge chamber filling it and The OZ serum flew through the little tubes into his vein directly into his bloodstream the OZ begun to alter his DNA he found it hard to breath then suddenly after 10 seconds his muscles started to get painfully sore Then he felt a gigantic wave of pain that hit him AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH He yelled he dropped to both knees and punched the metal floor seeing he punched straight through it he then started to stand The green gas was sucked in by a vent on top he was silent he saw the two security guards walk inside

You okay sir? One of the security guards said I'm better then okay IM BACK IN THIS WORLD! FINALLY after a billion of years in darkness! IM BACK HAHAHAHAHAHAHA He said with the large smile on his face still The security guard whispered to the other one next to him I knew he was crazy but I never knew he was that crazy he needs some real help He said The other one said yup agreeing

What did you just say to me? Norman said with venom in his voice he took a step forward he suddenly charged punching one of them across the room through the glass chamber chamber and as soon as The other tried lifting his hand to shoot he caught his hand and his grip tightened to the point the guards hand was being crushed AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH the guard yelled as his hand was crushed he then wrapped his arms around his neck he let go of his and started to hold him up in the air he let go of his crushed hand No no no PLEASE I have a family! Please just don't kill me He said in pain he then lifted the hand he used to crush his hand and then he thrown his fist forward and it punctured his stomach he then tore his hand out his hand was covered with blood he thrown him through the door alerting the other guards nearby he walked out of the lab laughing he just could not stop laughing a sadistic smile was on his face suddenly the 6 guards nearby lift up their handguns pointing at him they came closer and closer suddenly he leaped into the air toward the ceiling he fell toward one guard landing he punched him across the face before elbowing him in the neck the force of the elbow snapping his neck he then came up behind him The 5 guard begun to panic and they started firing at Norman Norman held the guard upright using him as a shield from the bullets he grabbed the gun from the guard throwing it at one guard with perfect accuracy the gun flew directly into his neck only leaving four guards the four guards were out of ammo since they wasted it on trying to shoot Norman he dropped the body filled with bullets before running at the group of 4 one of them punched Norman across the face but instead of hurting him it broke the guards fist earning Norman a cry of pain Norman punched him away into the ceiling when he fell back his body was lifeless the 3 guards left stood back but then they charged Norman smiled sidestepping a punch from one guard he grabbed his arm and thrown him through a wall which leaded to a room he lifted up his hand blocking a punch from the second guard his smile grown larger as he grabbed hold of the guards head as soon as that happened the guard knew it was over him he whispered im sorry everyone before Norman tightened his grip on his head crushing it between his hands he walked over to the last guard slowly the last guard slowly backed away his back was pressed against the wall Norman reached him the last guard yelled as Norman lift up both hands

Peter was just finished helping Harry with his homework Peter yawned though it was a long night

Thanks Peter Harry said before yawning he stood from his chair stretching Peter Stood from his chair

Well see ya harry Peter said Wait your not going to school today my driver can drive us there Harry said

Nah I'm fine and yeah I'm not going to school Peter said Who are you and what have you done with my best friend Harry said Relax harry its me He said with a smile Well alright see you Harry said Peter walked out of the huge mansion and he put his hands in his pocket walking down the street he went home Alright I have 1 hour left to go to the wrestling match I wonder what else I could do with these powers guess I will see at the match He said As he walked inside Aunt may had a worried expression on her face she ran to Peter MY GOD where have you been! Aunt May said Running to Peter hugging him tightly

I was with Harry Peter said Oh thank goodness Me and Ben thought you were still at OSCORP she said pointing at the TV 8 guards found brutally murdered in OSCORP… Peter whispered to himself

Not my problem he said in his mind before walking up stairs he shut the door pulling out that ad

How about if I were to lose… I would be publically embarrassed dang it but if that's the case then what would I wear to hide my face he then noticed on the back of the ad there was a red ski mask with two holes in it to see through he tugged the red ski mask off the ad he then walked into his closet thinking he grabbed a normal red shirt and blue pants and put both on his bed he then pulled off his shirt looking down he went from frail to muscular

He Even had a six pack he flexed his muscles Wow… this is really awesome… He said with a smile he then grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on grabbing his red shirt and blue pants he shoved both in his backpack same for the red ski mask and went down the stairs he was about to walk out but he stopped

Where you going Pete? Uncle Ben said to the library Peter said before turning around back to the door

I will drive you there Uncle Ben said no no no im fine I'm taking a bus Let me do it to save money Uncle Ben said alright fine He said annoyed before opening the door and walking out Uncle Ben unlocked the door pulling it open Peter opened the door getting inside Ben started up the engine letting the engine warm up for a few seconds you know after you were gone for that whole day… and I have been thinking

Peter I just wanted to say I love you I now know I can lose you anytime in this cruel world… So I just wanted to say that me and May love you He said Peter had 10 minutes

Okay yeah yeah I get it I love you too can we drive now?! He said annoyed

Okay… Uncle Ben said hurt he felt those words stab him through the heart he drove out of the house and took a turn down the street Uncle Ben sighed

After 3 minutes they reached the library without saying thanks Peter got out

Wait peter….. I just want to tell you something Uncle Ben said Peter turned back annoyed what? Peter said

With great power comes great responsibility Uncle Ben said knowing That his destination was not the library

Yeah whatever… Peter said walking inside the library he watched Uncle Ben leave he then ran out the library after a 1 minute walk he finally was there he opened his backpack and pulled on his red ski mask and pulled his red shirt over his other shirt and pulled up his blue pants over his jeans he pulled out two white gloves he put them on before hiding his backpack inside a bush

Powers or whatever you are… don't fail me now… He said before walking inside hearing a huge crowd cheering Peter walked in a short line 2 nurses were pushing one guy out of the place on the gurney

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY ARMS AND LEGS I CANT FEEL MY ARMS AND LEGSSSSS The guy yelled out as he was pushed out the building Peter gulped losing his confidence the line was finished and Peter was next What's your name gonna be The guy behind the desk said boredly Pete- NO your code name the guy said Umm… Spiderboy Peter said after a few minutes of thinking

Alright SpiderBoy go into that room right there The guy said trying to stifle a laugh

He went inside the room a man with a pair of sunglasses and yellow suit walked over him

Whats your name? The man asked

Spiderboy Peter said

Alright stand right in front of those curtains over there He said pointing at a huge curtain the curtains suddenly opened

Welcome…. The amazing…. SPIDERMAN! The man said as spotlights pointed down at Peter

Instantly the crowd started booing popcorn being thrown at Peter a tomato was thrown at Peter

Suddenly he got a ringing feeling in his spine he stepped to the side the tomato hitting the wall where did they get that tomato He thought in his mind

AND DUDE I DID NOT SAY SPIDERMAN I said SPIDERBOY! He said looking at the man

Whatever The man said Peter turned back looking at bonesaw who was in the ring he ran forward then did a flip inside landing on his feet suddenly a cage began to lower Woah woah woah Peter said surprised and confused What the hell this was not in the ad hey stop! Peter said yelling he grabbed onto the cage shaking it not noticing that bonesaw was walking to him

HEY TINY BOY bonesaw yelled peter turned around to him

Oh shi-Peter said before he was grabbed and thrown him across the ring into the other side of the cage he landed on the cage holding on he begun to climb up holding on

You look really dumb from up here Peter said before doing a flip off the cage as soon as Bonesaw growled and shook the cage

Alright time to be serious Peter said Bonesaw charged for peter

Peter thrown a punch to BoneSaws stomach the force caused Bonesaw to stumble backward

GRAHHHHH Bonesaw yelled Bonesaw punched peter across the face then uppercutted him in the jaw he then grabbed peter throwing him hard into the other side of the cage causing it to dent Bonesaw charged forward and punched again but for some reason peter could not feel close to a thing Peter sidestepped one straight punch and then peter right hooked him and then Slammed his knee into bonesaws stomach before throwing a straight punch to bonesaws chest bonesaw is actually sent flying across the ring Peter was breathing hard susprised he even made it through

1….2….3 The crowd yelled at the same time

HES DOWNNN One of the people in the crowd yelled

SPIDERMAN SPIDERMAN SPIDERMAN SPIDERMAN SPIDERMAN The crowd chanted 5 minutes later he was in a room a person sitting in front of him was counting the money he was gonna give him he finally gave him the money Peter then counted to make sure … Peter was silent

This is one grand Peter said looking at him

On the ad it said complete The match in 3 minutes that technically was not by a few seconds

Bu- BEAT it kid you got your money now get out The man said pointing toward the door Peter walked to the door silent

Stupid teenagers trying to steal my money The man said

This made Peter clench his fist in anger he walked out the room down the hallway A thief ran inside the room pointing his gun at the man GIVE ME YOUR MONEY NOW! He yelled out at the man Peter walked to the elevator clicking a button opening the door the thief ran to the elevator holding a suitcase of cash Peter stepped out the side and he ran inside the elevator clicking the first floor

Thanks The thief said he said as the door begun to close STOP HIM STOP HIM Yelled the man as he ran to the elevator WHY DID YOU NOT STOP HIM! The man yelled

Not my problem…. Peter said darkly he said clicking the green button after a minute the elevator opened and he stepped in with a huge smile feeling satisfied about what he did once he got to the first floor he walked he then stopped seeing a crowd and a ambulance and 3 police cars he saw 5 police trying to push the crowd away he then walked through the crowd curious of what was happening he then saw something that made everything around him just pause it felt like his heart just stopped

UNCLE BEN! He yelled running through the crowd one of the female cops tried to push him back

NO NO NO THAT'S MY UNCLE GET OUT OF MY WAY Peter yelled pushing her out of the way he ran to him kneeling Uncle Ben He said feeling tears drop rapidly from his eyes he grabbed his hand

P-peter…. Is that you He said trying to breath Its me uncle Ben its me don't worry its gonna be alright just please stay with me im so sorry uncle Ben I failed you im so sorry He said tears dropping out his eyes on Bens clothes P-peter…. Remember what im about to say please Uncle Ben said tightening his grip on Peters hand struggling to breath With great power comes great responsibility Uncle Ben said Bens grip begun to loosen Remember that Peter Remember that… Uncle Ben said his grip loosening finally Bens hand fell from Peters Uncle Ben?! Peter repeated

Peter continued to cry but stopped turning to the cops

Alright guys one of the stoplight cameras saw him driving down the street The cop said

Alright lets go then The female cop said all of the cops went inside the vehicles before driving to the location of the Man who killed his uncle Revenge was evident on his face he stood slowly before running into a alley he ran down the alley he already had his blue pants on he pulled on his red shirt then pulling on white gloves and his red ski mask he then leaped high up into the air landing on the wall he climbed up it quickly pulling himself up onto the building he did a flip off the building landing on the next one he ran across it before leaping through the air he landed on his hands on the next building before doing a handspring off toward a police car WOAH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH He yelled as he fell to the police car but he land on the police car he clung to it seeing Uncle Bens car he leaped off the police car leaping police car to police car before doing a flip on to Uncle Bens car he lift up his fist in anger punching through the roof of the car he tried to grab The man but the man lift up his handgun quickly and fired upward the bullets flew through the roof almost hitting Peter begun to panic one bullet hitting his shoulder Peter cried out loudly in pain the pain was so intense but he managed to hold he leaped on the hood of the car punching through the window some of the glass shards flying at the thief AHHHHHHHHH The thief yelled Suddenly he got a ringing sensation again on instinct Peter leaped upward the car hit the gate of a warehouse The thief quickly got out and slipped through the gate and ran inside the warehouse he entered forgetting to shut the doors he aimed his gun around quickly freaked out he stopped and quickly took out a empty gun clip reaching into his pocket pulling out a new one he pushed it in place not noticing a figure crawling across the roof he continued to look around

DAMN IT He said trying to be silent he looked for routes out of the place but could not find one he put his gun back in his pocket seeing a door with a tiny window on it he smiled

Home sweet home He said grinning before running at the door and slamming against it shoulder first but then his head is grabbed and slammed through the glass window cutting his face from the broken glass he is then thrown hitting two crates full force luckily they only crack The Thief slowly stood

W-who are you The thief said

Im the nephew of THE INNOCENT MAN YOU KILLED Peter said walking out from the shadows to him

The thief pulled out a knife and swung it rapidly at peter

Peter stepped to the left dodging the first slash and stepped to the right dodging the second one Peter then came back with attacks of his own punching him across the face and kicking him once in the stomach knocking the wind from his lungs The thief stepped back dropping the knife holding his stomach in pain blood dripping from his mouth

U-Ugh please give me a chance PLEASE The thief yelled out

Peter then pulled off his mask throwing it to side on the ground clenching his fist he grabbed the thief by the collar of his shirt slamming him against the window

DID YOU GIVE MY UNCLE A CHANCE DID YOU DID YOU He said pulling off The Mask of the thief roughly off he gasped as he saw the face of the thief who he did stop

Peter was hit by both guilt and sadness he stood back the surprise and sadness and guilt was overwhelming

Haha The thief said recovering he wiped some blood away from his mouth holding up his gun at Peter he cocked the gun hammer Hehe say hi to him for me The thief said a smile on his face

He was instantly back to angry he grabbed his arm twisting it before punching him in the face he was stunned and his nose and his lip was busted Peter thrown another punch which make his right eye black

N-no please… He said stumbling back in pain he tripped over a pipe and fell through the window

Peter ran to the window trying to grab him but his hand missed

A helicopter light aimed at the window and 5 cops burst through the door pointing their handguns around not noticing Peter behind the crates he quickly ran out the door shutting the door loudly he ran down the sidewalk and into a alleyway he then fell leaning against a wall looking at the bullet wound on his shoulder he pulled off one of his gloves placing it over the wound to stop the bleeding he pulled the now red glove off the wound he then took off his other glove and then stood walking out the other way out of the alley

Peter had just found the alley that he dropped his clothes in when he was changing to his wrestling outfit he then pulled on his new clothes roughly shoving his wrestling outfit into his backpack he walked back home sadly he reached under the welcome carpet and pulled out keys that Aunt may gave him he unlocked the door walking in to see Aunt may sitting down crying as she watched the news she turned to peter and ran to him hugging him tightly Its gonna be okay Aunt may he said tears dropping from his eyes 6 important words echoed in his mind with great power comes great responsibility He said in his mind after 30 minutes he went back upstairs opening his door he shut his door and sat on his bed

I failed you uncle Ben… I was only thinking of myself but not of people around me if I had stopped that thief this would not happen Peter said quickly wiping a tear away from his eye

But then I thought about your words With Great power comes great responsibility Peter said

How about if I were to use these powers and save people no person deserves to go through what I went through Peter said

I know this is a stupid idea but what if I were to use it to become a superhero like fantastic four Peter said He reached inside his backpack pulling out the red ski mask placing it on the bed and dark blue long johns and a pure red long john shirt he placed them on his bed same for his two white gloves even though one of them was stained red when he tried to stop his bleeding

He pulled up his shirt and looked at his shoulder there was only a tiny close unnoticeable scar left

What the! But its only been 2 hours maybe that's another feature to these powers Peter said

Uncle Ben I will avenge you…. He said clenching his fist he then fell down on his bed before slowly falling to sleep knowing he would avenge his uncle

End

Authors note: Hehe I hope you enjoyed this chapter LEAVE now unless you want to see a spoiler

Norman is gonna turn green goblin the next chapter or the next chapter after that hehe I will not tell


End file.
